


Now That I've Lost You

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [13]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, M/M, dark Zacky, more Synacky, more hot video shoots, so demanding, sorry i had to, super evil Zacky's back, with a vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Gates makes a video. And then meets someone he's been looking forward to meeting."You will let me fuck you, you will do it quietly, and you will keep your hands off yourself."





	Now That I've Lost You

"I'm sure this will blow over, sweetie," Matt hugged Vi close on the plane ride back to tour.  
"I know...it's killing me, though...why can't she understand that Syn means nothing to me? He loves her..." Violet whispered, since it was dark on the plane.

M. turned her chin up so she was looking at him. He held her face in his hand, "Synyster told me he admitted to having feelings for you, Vi. And don't tell me he means nothing to you."  
Her eyes searched his to try and find out if he was hurt or not, "Are you mad?"  
Shadows chuckled quietly, "No, Violet. It would make me kind of a hypocrite," He blushed, "Look, the only reason this works is I _know_ no matter how many feelings you catch for Zacky or Synyster, you'll always love me more. What we have transcends anything we could ever have with anyone else. Same is true for Synyster and Jade, she just doesn't understand that yet. But she does understand that you guys are buddies and that there's something there, so you can't really blame her for being upset. Just gotta give her time."

Violet's heart ached as he kissed her forehead. He was so incredible, so understanding. It really was like God had crafted a man made perfectly just for her.  
  


Zacky held Gates like Matt was holding Vi. It had been pretty hard to get him to leave the hospital. After basically making a scene, Shadows had wrapped an arm around his waist and hauled him to the limo.  
Z stroked the thick black hair, "Why don't you just write her a song? We are musicians, ya know."  
"How would she hear it, though? She won't talk to me."  
"Make a music video. We can set something up so that she's guaranteed to see it. Maybe Violet can talk to Aaron and they can help." Zacky spoke like it was the easiest, most obvious idea in the world, "Now get some sleep, 'cause I know as soon as we get back you'll work on this until it's perfection makes us all wanna kill you."  
"Zack." He raised his head and his now bright eyes gazed softly into his twin lead's. Zee's green eyes brightened as well and eventually he began turning red by the loving look Brian was giving him.

"What?" He softly asked.

Syn was already changing. He bit his lip and ran his hands through his own hair, trying his hardest in the awkward space and situation to flirt, "I don't deserve you, baby." Vengeance smiled his adorably awkward smile, all but cowering under Brian's onslaught. He didn't look away, though, as Syn leaned in slowly. The kiss was innocent and sweet and close-mouthed at first, deepening when Gates leaned farther in--parting Zack's lips with his tongue. Syn's hand settled on Z's waist before an empty water bottle hit him in the back of the head.  
He whipped around to find Matt across the aisle mouthing, _"In public??"_ \--his hands gesturing wildly. They all noticed the sideways glance the flight attendant had given them as she walked by.  
Brian shrugged, but sat back in his seat, "What? I told you I didn't care anymore." Zacky just smiled.  
  


"So why the fuck were you talking to Aaron anyway?" Violet was remembering the sudden pit in her stomach when she had seen them talking.  
"I was telling him that he better stay away from you or I'd kick his ass--" Shadows laughed as Shade playfully hit at him, "One of the baseball dudes was getting in Zacky's face, and Aaron stepped up and defended us. It kinda humanized him, I guess, and I realized how childish I was being. We started talking and I explained that we have an open relationship."

Shade's eyes got saucer-wide, "You did _WHAT?!_ "

Matt chuckled, "Yeah. Hope you don't mind," His eyes held a little mischief, "I told him I'd be fine with you two being together."  
Violet narrowed her eyes now, "Really?"  
"Really."  
She calmed down and settled back into his chest, still looking up at him and getting serious again, "Matt...I do hope you're always honest with me. I don't want you bottling something up because you think you have to, just to be with me. Whatever it might be, promise me you'll always tell me." She realized part of her would probably always be terrified she was hurting him--no matter how long they might be together.  
"I promise, baby."  
  


They fell onto their bus fairly late at night, but when the others went to their bunks, Synyster grabbed a guitar and a pad of paper and went to the back of he bus with a bottle of whiskey.  
  
Violet raked her eyes over her man, as he lay there--a hand behind his head.  
"What was that...Shadows....back at the hotel...?" She coyly looked up at him from flirtily hiding behind part of a pillow.  
Matt slowly turned his honey golden gaze on her, "There's not much to explain, Vi. Even though I don't mind you being with other men, fuck if ANY of them are going to show you a better time than I can. Just proving that to you. Anytime someone else does something you like, just tell me what it was and I'll do it to you better than they did."  
His confidence and almost cockiness made her mouth water, "You got it, Killer. You certainly proved yourself the other night. Fuck."

 

Several days later they all stood around during a video shoot in Las Vegas during their last day off before Vi went home. She had wanted to spend it in bed with her man, but Synyster needed them. He'd written and they'd perfected a song that was, not surprisingly, perfect for the situation. It was nothing like their other music, it had a '60's almost Beach Boys vibe and he had poured his heart and soul into it. Syn took Zacky's idea for a video and created a simple, black and white, old school video. They all dressed up like they were a cross between themselves and Elvis or something from Grease.  
  
While getting themselves ready in the dressing room, Synyster locked eyes with Shadows in the mirror, standing next to him trying to get his hair perfect.  
A mischievous smile spread over his face, "So...I never did get a chance to ask you how that night went."

Shads grinned back, dimples deep with pride, "Fucking _so_ hot. Definitely worth the prolonging. That's hard to pull off, but I did it. In the end, she came. God, that was a trip to witness," Matt turned to Brian, slapping him on the back, "I was jealous at first, but fuck I'm glad you two slept together."

Syn raised that arched brow, "Glad I could help, big guy....you're not getting away that easily, though, buddy. I said details, so you owe me details."

The singer leaned back on the counter, folding his arms and letting the sweet memories come to his mind, "Well, you know how it started--the handcuffs and blindfold. I did do a little dirty talking, I think I did pretty fucking well for never having done it really. Then I told her that if she begged me before I told her she could, I'd leave. Similar to what you did, with a twist. I went down on her, fingered her--but only for that long," He snapped his fingers, "That's when she begged me for it and I left the first time. Then," He grinned, "I fucked her mouth."

Brian stopped looking in the mirror and flatly looked at him and then rolled his eyes with how hot that sounded, before going back to his hair.

"After I came...I made her tell me what I tasted like...before tasting her again...and then made her tell me that I was the one who was going to make her come that night." Now Shads was leaning tauntingly into Brian's side, teasingly speaking into his ear.

"Okay, fuck! Jesus, stop." Syn's brow furrowed. He didn't think it would be this intense--Matt getting out all the details.

"What? You don't wanna hear the rest??" Now he was all out chuckling, kind of enjoying throwing it all in Synyster's face.  
"Some other time, dude! Fuck, now I'm hard."  
  


Shadows came out of the dressing room in blue jeans and a muscle tight white tshirt. As he was walking up to her, he pulled on a leather jacket with the collar popped and her heart fluttered. Gates had insisted he wear sleeves if he was going to sing backup in the video. This was _HIS_ video.  
  
The closer they got to her leaving--which was days away now--the more Matt clung to Violet. He didn't want to see her go, but was also a little worried--in the back of his mind--of what would happen when they spent a month apart.  
  
Matt pulled her to him and she let her hands roam as she looked up at him. His mohawk had been slicked back slightly and his green eyes danced. She was about to comment on his appearance, when Synyster walked out and her knees buckled.  
  
Hair slicked high and perfect in his greaser mohawk, his Raybans on, he walked in with his guitar already on his back. His black slacks were so tight she didn't need to imagine the things she'd already seen. Black boots with silver toe adornments brought him in the room. The form fitting black shirt had the short sleeves rolled up, the collar up, and the first few buttons undone.  
Matt caught her as she melted up against him. He smirked down at her, "Ya gonna be okay, Shade?" He set her back on her feet as she awkwardly tried to recover.  
Standing there, arms folded, she blushed as she knew both him and Brian were looking at her.  
  
Syn was enjoying it a little too much. He sauntered over to her and slowly took off the shades, putting one end to his mouth teasingly, "See something you like, Violet?"  
She narrowed her eyes, but then broke down laughing when she saw the look on Zacky's face since he had walked in the room behind Syn.  
  
Zack stood there in his own hot getup, raking his eyes over Brian. When Syn saw where Vi was looking, he turned at the hips to look at his twin lead. Their eyes locked as Zacky stood there, arm against the wall and trying to catch his breath. Syn didn't hesitate, but crossed the room and took the guitarist in his arms, forcing their lips together in a moment that left them both breathless.  
  
"Fuck, Syn, you look amazing," Zacky confessed as Brian smiled at him.  
Gates looked down over Vengeance and his leather clad legs and tight black tshirt.  
"Zack...those pants...let me peel them off you later?"  
Zacky blushed and cleared his throat when the video producer got their attention.  
  
Watching the hot retro band make Syn's beg-for-forgiveness video made Shade cower in a corner for the rest of the day. When they were finally done for the day, she yanked Shadows by the jacket into their dressing room and locked the door.  
Happily surprised at her spunkiness, he stripped off his leather jacket and popped his dimples at her when she whimpered--his hard body now on display under the tight white shirt. Pushing him down on to the couch, she climbed in his lap and put a finger to his lips, "Don't you dare say a word."  
  
Even she was embarrassed by how horny she was, not over just how hot her own man was but how fucking hot Synyster had been all day--singing into and holding onto his old fashioned mic and working the camera even more than usual with his stupid guitar faces. She'd never really heard him sing much by himself--his voice was _beautiful_.  
"Yes ma'am--oh fucking shit, Shade-" Matt groaned back into the couch, not believing how fast she had ripped open his jeans and had taken in his hard dick. She was already working it with a mission and he was reminded of Syn's words of how fast and hot their love burned.  
  
Although, he admitted, he wasn't sure how much he had to do with his own girlfriend's state currently.  
  
Shade could hardly function because of how hot he was under her. Arms rippling under the tshirt, jeans barely open enough to fuck her, his mohawk slicked back and his jaw set as he thrust up into her rhythm.  
It didn't take her long to come, and as soon as she had, Shadows flipped her so that they were both on the couch, her leaning over in front of him. He shoved into her quick and fast, knowing it's what they both needed.  
"Shade, fuck, I love it when you're like this--God--" Thrusting her into another one, Matt welcomed her back on top when she insisted on riding him again...  
  


 

Spending all day working a camera and seeing his hot little guitarist next to him the whole time had Synyster hot under the collar, but when he looked around after the shoot, Zacky was nowhere to be found. Before he could wonder, though, his phone dinged.  
  
- _you better bring it back to our room like it was 2007, super evil Zacky's ready for you_ -  
  
Brian swallowed and his dick twitched. He'd been dying to meet this guy he'd heard about.  
  
Running back to the bus so fast he almost tripped, he frantically went through one of his bags until he found his sleeveless white "Syn" shirt with the skull and top hat and Adidas shoes along with three belts. During the limo drive, he combed his hair back down to where it framed his face. Just as he was finishing cascading his eyeliner down over his cheekbones, they pulled up in front of the hotel. He couldn't believe he was doing this just to be with his guitarist, but he sure as fuck was going to do whatever the short little guy wanted.  
  
Crashing into their hotel room, he frantically looked around, "Baby?" He turned as the door clicked, his gaze running down the striking image in front of him.  
  
Green eyes surrounded by shades of black, bandana and sideways hat on--Zacky looked totally hot.  
Cracking his knuckles and giving him the darkest, naughtiest look he could muster, Vengeance walked up to Gates, his jade eyes darkening as his pupils dilated. He took off his black jean jacket to reveal his old Jack Daniels shirt, which was extra tight on him now that he'd filled out.

Zacky shoved Syn back on the bed and enjoyed the complete surprise on his face.  
"Zacky--"  
"It's Vengeance." He growled as he climbed over Gates. Not wasting any time, Zack unbelted the three belts Syn had on and pulled off his jeans.  
  
Syn swallowed. He was a little nervous, really. He'd been fucked by Shads, but that's who they were together. With Zack, he'd always been a top. His left-handed man looked so good and he was doing that cocky, pursed lips off to the side smirk that he fucking loved.  
  
He watched Zack as he confidently lubed his own fingers like he did this all the fucking time and slid two fingers into the lead guitarist.  
"Vengeance, holy fuck--"  
Zacky leaned over him as his fingers worked magic. Their eyes met as Syn gripped back at a pillow.  
"I may not be as huge as Shads, but I can do _THIS_." And with that, he curled his fingers just right--immediately making Gates groan and come as he winced, crying out in surprise.  
"Holy shit, Zacky, more fuck, please--" He was pleading--still hard. Zee grinned and added a third, making Syn arch back. Moving his fingers fast, he used his other hand to grab at Syn's cock.  
  
Fuck, he had just come and he was about to again.  
  
"Zack, fuck, don't stop--god--" Just when he was about to climax, Vengeance roughly grabbed Syn's throat and squeezed. Gates grabbed the forearm with one hand and stroked himself with the other as his climax intensified. He cried out, muffled by Zack's hand, and his come landed fucking everywhere.  
Just when Synyster wondered if he'd ever recover after coming twice so fast--or if he'd ever feel like he had bones again--he felt Zacky push all the way into him.

The feeling was overwhelming and Synyster couldn't even moan, he just squirmed under Zack as his mouth fell open--eyelids fluttering closed.  
Vengeance had stopped choking him and ran his fingers through the lead's long black hair. His plush lips covered Syn's open mouth as he continued moving inside him.  
"Gates, you feel incredible--" Zack bit at his snakebites and tried to stay in control of his character. He roughly kissed down Syn's neck, gripping his throat again from the other side of where his lips sucked bruises into heated flesh. Gates helplessly held onto the other man, wrapping one arm around his waist and gripping Zack's hair with his other hand--the hat and bandana thrown away.  
  
Fuck, he was so deep. And those fingers around his throat--he wasn't sure why that was making him hot. Syn surrendered everything, leaning back and groaning, letting Vengeance fuck however he wanted. The black makeup around Zee's eyes was smudging, making him look even darker and hotter. Now, Syn was fully hard--again.  
Gates gripped the front of Zacky's black shirt before trying to slide his hand down his own front. Syn's eyes snapped open when the hand left his throat, threaded the fingers through his hand that he was trying to move South, and shoved it over his head.  
Green eyes flashed and thick lips turned up into that gorgeous smile, with a teasing edge, "Taste of your own medicine, baby. You'll come when I let you."  
Synyster whined uselessly, once again groaning as Zack's cock continued pleasuring him, "Zacky, baby, fuck....uh, that hot cock, uh its filling every inch of me, god--" His eyes squeezed shut it felt so good. Syn was doing his best to use his only line of defense--his dirty mouth, "Fuck me, Vengeance, fast and hard and slick and make me--"  
Zack clamped a hand over Syn's beautiful mouth and _snarled_ at him, making the brown eyes widen, "You will let me fuck you, you will do it quietly, and you will keep your hands off yourself."  
  
Gates melted back into the sheets at his sexy words. While he sure loved to be the dominant one most of the time, apparently he really loved to be dominated every now and then. Biting his lip to keep from screaming, and clutching at Zack's stressing body, Syn thought he started to feel the tiniest beginning of the build up inside. His eyes rolled back as he still adjusted, trying to take as much of Zack as he could. _Finally, oh fuck, finally._  
  
Zack couldn't believe he was lasting like this. Syn was clamped down tight around him and felt fucking incredible, but he wanted to enjoy this time--being inside Brian--as long as he could. Knowing he was having a hard time staying quiet--and dying to hear his moans again--he leaned down to his ear, "You can scream for me now."  
  
And scream he did.  
  
Vengeance grinned shockingly as Gates kept going--screaming and moaning and crying and cussing up a storm.  
Syn's loud moans eventually turned into little grunts and whines. Fuck he was so close and the build was happening, but it was just. _so. fucking. slow_. God, he had to come now.  
"Now, now, now, baby, please Zacky, god _fu-u-uck_ ," He was turning into a pathetic mess.  
  
Vengeance finally decided to let him have his ending.  
  
All he had to do was sit back a little, thrust up a little, and Gates was screaming even louder--his come shooting out in stream after hot stream as the sounds tore from the lead's throat over and over.  
Vengeance slammed into him one last time, holding onto Brian's knees as he growled in perfect character fashion into his own orgasm.  
  


 

Brian was a curled up ball under the covers, embarrassed and blushing. Zacky had undressed both of them and leaned up against Syn, kissing his shoulder.

"Brian? You okay?"

"Hm." Gates mumbled flatly, "That was really intense, Zack. Side of you I've never seen before."

"Didn't you like it?!" Suddenly Zack was now questioning everything that had just happened.

Brian chuckled, finally turning to look up at him, "Zack, I liked it way _too_  much. It's fucking embarrassing. I...I just have to adjust emotionally to being a bottom, I guess."

"What's wrong with being a bottom??!" Vengeance was sitting up now, defensive.

Syn sat up as well, realizing he hadn't chosen his words well, "Nothing! I just mean--I'm not used to needing you like that. In me." He blushed again and looked sideways at his man, "Zee, you are so fucking hot and watching you take control like that?? Fuck me standing."

Vengeance blushed prettily now and grinned, "Yeah? I can do that, too." He curled Gates back up against his chest, "I had to do something drastic, fuck. Watching you in that greaser get up, singing all day. I forget how beautiful your voice is, Brian. And what you did at the end? Fuck, I can't wait to see that on video."  
Synyster wanted to blush again, but was too spent to function in pretty much any fashion, "Thanks, Zack. It's nice to know I get you as hot as you get me...I just hope it's enough to make her forgive me...."

Seconds later Syn was snoring in the other guitarist's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And this video...I REALLY wish I could show you EXACTLY what's in my head. Syn's pretty fuckin' hot in his Travolta-in-Grease-thing. I'm trying to literally draw it on paper so I can show you guys....  
> I know my music video/magazine covers don't translate well into stories, but I do my best!  
> Here's the Syn I see in the video:
> 
> https://i1.wp.com/metaladdicts.com/site/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/synyster-gates-live-2013-avenged-sevenfold-milano.jpg
> 
> And here's the style (I actually went to high school with the leader of this band and my brother used to drum for him): especially once Lance stands up and gets into it!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjrJxJonDDg
> 
> I thought of this idea while listening to "GoneGoneGone" by the Everly Brothers, and almost had him do a cover instead ("Don't Worry Baby" by the Beach Boys?) but thought it'd be way sweeter if he wrote her a song. But the whole time, the Everly Bros style for GGG was in my head.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ5yUqK9ClE


End file.
